


Breakfast of Champions

by GoringWriting



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adorable Tony Stark, Breakfast, Cloak of Levitation (Marvel), Domestic Bliss, Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Parent Stephen Strange, Parent Tony Stark, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange parenting Peter Parker | Supremefamily | Strange Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 04:06:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17932547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoringWriting/pseuds/GoringWriting
Summary: Breakfast time in the IronStrange household.Just a little IronStrange Domestic fluff for blackburrie on tumblr (seriously guys their art is amazing, go give it love)





	Breakfast of Champions

“Hey babe,” Tony says and he goes to give his husband a kiss on the cheek and at the last minute Stephen turns and their lips connect in a kiss that leaves Tony blushing like he’s a teenager on his first date.

“Hey, yourself,” Stephen says cupping Tony’s cheek and smiling as he uses his magic to flip pancakes that he’s been making.

“Are we expecting to feed an army?” Tony asks looking at the sheer amount of pancakes that Stephen has made.

“Worse, Peter and Harley,” Stephen says.

“That’s worse than an army. I don’t think that will be enough,” Tony says as Levi swoops in and wraps them self around Tony and hugs him tightly.

“Stephen, what’s got Levi so clingy? Did you yell at them again?” Tony asks petting the collar of the cloak as they hover close to his cheeks. Tony smiles fondly at them and continues petting them.

“They knocked over a plate of pancakes, of course I yelled at them,” Stephen says and Levi flutters around Tony.

“Stephen, that is not a reason to yell. I’m sure that Levi is sorry, aren’t you,” Tony asks and Levi nods slowly settling down a little.

“See, your turn,” Tony says.

“I am sorry for yelling at you Levi. I just want this to go perfectly, I want the kids to like me,” Stephen says and the cloak hugs both of them.

“Stephen you treat me right and make me happy. That’s all they care about,” Tony says softly kissing his cheek softly and Stephen smiles at him. 

“I’ll help with this,” Tony says and begins working on his own pan and Stephen leans his head against Tony’s shoulder as they plate the last of the pancakes and put them on the table. Just in time to hear a stampede of feet on the floor and...ceiling?

“Peter get down from there!” Tony says when he sees his spidery protege running on the ceiling.

“But!”

“No buts Peter, do you know how hard it is to clean the ceilings? I don’t want the clearing staff to have to do more than they already do. It’s not fair to them,” Tony says.

“Sorry Dad,” Peter says dropping down from the ceiling into his chair and begins putting pancakes on his plate while Harley begins pouring maple syrup on his and Stephen passes him the scrambled eggs and a little bit of bacon.

“Breakfast of champions,” Tony says with a smile, stealing one of Stephen’s hash browns and Levi somehow manages to pinch his ass in retaliation and Tony has to wonder how this is his life. Two genius kids, a magician for a boyfriend and a sentient cloak that enjoys feeling him up at any chance they can. 

“Stephen, get your pervert cloak away from me,” Tony says playfully as Levi wraps up around him and strokes his cheek with the tip of their collar.

“Levi,” Stephen says with an exasperated sigh and wraps Tony up in his arms and presses a kiss to his cheek. 

“Adults are gross,” Tony hears Harley whisper to Peter and grins.

“You know, Stephen and I were discussing maybe going to get some ice cream after you guys get out of class,” Tony says winking at Stephen.

“Really?” Harley says eyeing Tony suspiciously and Stephen has no idea what's going on.

“Yeah, Stephen can go get us a table and I'll come pick you up,” Tony says.

“Ugh no! You always do something embarrassing,” Peter whines.

“The teacher's always try to flirt with you,” Harley says and Stephen smiles softly seeing where this is going.

“Or...I could pick up the kids and you could grab the table. You know how I am with people dear. They annoy me. I'll have the kids out of school in seconds compared to the hour it usually takes you,” Stephen says.

“Yeah, Stephen can pick us up,” Harley says.

“But you kids don't like Stephen,” Tony says.

“Who said that? We love Stephen he's fun and doesn't embarrass us,” Harley says and Stephen fights to keep his composure. 

“Oh I suppose this once I could let you pick them up. But I'm taking Levi for company,” Tony says as Levi wraps around his body like a skirt.

“I don't think Levi would have it any other way,” Stephen says and they shoo the kids off to get ready for school.

“You're practically devious,” Stephen says.

“Believe me, the number of people who have said I'm a step away from being an evil genius are many,” Tony says.

“Well, so long as you only use your powers for good,” Stephen says as he hears the kids leave the floor. 

“So...how much are you going to embarrass them?” Tony asks with a devious smile.

“I think I'll lull them into a false sense of security first,” Stephen says.

“Cunning, Doctor. I approve,” Tony says and leans up in order to press a soft kiss to his boyfriend’s lips.

“Well you are not the only one capable of being devious,” Stephen says and presses another kiss to Tony’s lips/

“If we teamed up we could rule the world,” Tony says with a smile.

“Yeah...but then we’d have to do even more for the public than we already do. We’d have to run the world and I don’t think we want that much work on our shoulders.”

“But we already have two minions,” Tony says.

“We barely get alone time together as it is. Could you imagine what would happen if we increased our workload?” Stephen asks.

“Pepper would help,” Tony says.

“Yes, I know Pepper would make a powerful overlord, but she just had Morgan. Do you want a sleep deprived Pepper as your overlord?” Stephen asks.

“You’re right, plus I promised Rhodey I’d give him a month’s warning if I decided to take over the world,” Tony says and snags a piece of cold pancake from Stephen’s plate.

“So, we have eight hours until the kids are done with class. What do you want to do until then?” Tony asks.

“You’re going to laugh,” Stephen says.

“No I won’t. I promise,” Tony says.

“I miss playing chess,” Stephen says.

“Go get your board Dumbledore, I’ll play with you,” Tony says and Stephen gives him a peck on the cheek as he retrieves his board.


End file.
